The poppy
by duckmadgirl
Summary: at the 11th hour on remembrance day arrives the crew of Hammersley stop and remember the fallen in Flanders field the poppies blow between the crosses row on row. when you go home tell them of us and say for your tomorrow we gave our today (I do not own these quotes or the poem Flanders Field


Kate looked in the mirror of her cabin checking her uniform was pristine and in perfect condition. Picking up the poppy from her desk she carefully pinned so it sat just above her medals. Today was a day of reflection, a day of respect. A day of remembrance. Tucking the stray strands of hair fallen loose from her bun behind her ear she smiled before heading out on deck she had to inspect the junior sailors although she knew most of them would be neat as a new pin. Stopping by the office she picked up the spare poppies she had brought onboard with her as she knew some of the crew would have forgot or not bothered to pick one up.

On deck Mike stood waiting for everyone Looking up he smiled as Kate approached

"X" he smiled

"Sir" Kate smiled back

Standing next to him she looked at her watch it was half 10. The crew were just milling out on to deck.

"can we hurry this up please remember the reason we are doing this" mike sighed the enthusiasm his crew were showing were non existent.

With everyone standing in file on deck Kate walked along the line making sure each of the crew had their uniform on correctly and were respectful. Shaking her head as several of them had forgotten their poppy.

"Bird" Kate smiled "the poppy goes on your cap"

"oh sorry Ma'am" she unpinned it from the centre of her uniform

Walking further down the line she placed her hand out to 2-dads holding a poppy to him.

"and tidy your self up leader. That uniform looks like it has been residing on the floor since we set sail"

"sorry ma'am"

Falling back in to line next to Mike they looked at the crew. They would do.

" Today we remember our fallen brothers and sisters from conflicts past and present. 100 years ago the world was at war and by the end the only thing growing in Flanders was poppies turned red they say by the blood of the fallen. A flower still managing to grow despite the chaos and destruction. Then finally on the 11th day of the 11th month 1918 the guns fell silent and peace was declared. Those men showed true courage, true courage is facing danger even when you are afraid Mike smiled " the past is a different country they do things differently there. They gave their lives they sacrificed their future so we could have one As the hour approaches we stand shoulder to shoulder a time to reflect, a time to remember, not only those that have fallen in the act of war but those we as a company have lost. At the going down of the sun we will remember them" he bowed his head as buffer played the last post on the bugle

Once the 2 minuets were up Kate stepped forward throwing a wreath of red poppies over board watching as it bobbed along the waves. "Hammersley Dismissed" Kate called watching as the crew filed back in side. Following behind she turned seeing Mike watching she turned walking back

"are you okay Sir" she stood next to him reaching her hand out touching his.

"yeah fine X just remembering my great uncle he and my grandfather . He fought on Armidale in the second world war..."

"ironic" kate smiled "sorry" she hung her head

"It was sunk by the Japanese in 42. He was in the mess deck didn't stand a chance when the torpedo's hit. My grandfather was one of the lucky ones he was rescued by Kalgoorie . That's why I joined his stories inspired me"

"Sir sorry I had no idea. Do you want to be left alone?" she asked

"its okay how could you know. I'll be along on a minute" he smiled at her squeezing her hand before moving it away

Kate headed down to her own cabin, placing her had on her rack she began undoing the stiff buttons of her tunic changing back in to her DPNU's. The day went by slowly reflection in each of their mind. Kate headed back down to her rack that evening carefully she unpinned the poppy from her uniform holding it up looking at the deep red flower

"in Flanders field the poppies blow between the crosses row on row" she sighed. It was suppose to have been the war to end all war but 20 years later they were all dragged in to a bigger war and even now they were still at war in some part of the world Afghanistan, Iraq. No one had learnt and there were still those willing to scarifies them selves. Placing it down in front of the picture of the crew. It was taken not long after she had joined Hammersley it was saddening that two of the people in the photo were no longer alive.

Turning she heard movement from the rack behind her, the curtain being pulled back and Nav looking up at her cabin mate

"sorry did I wake you?" Kate asked turning

"no I was awake anyway, just thinking about what the boss said this morning"

"Josh?" Kate smiled walking over sitting on the rack next to her friend

"yeah. I wish he was still here. Sometimes I think he is. I know its been 3 years but sometimes I still hear his laugh in the mess or when were on shore leave in different ports. Is that mad"

"no its only natural, those we love never truly leave us. You and josh were so perfect so in love it was just harsh how he was taken away"

"yeah, and what about you, you missing Jim?" Nav asked

"a little but its different, I cant explain it really but I was never truly in love with him, not like you and ET. Anyway I am going to get a hot chocky want one Kate asked turning

"yeah go on then" Nav smiled as Kate walked out of the cabin

Mike sat in his cabin looking at his own poppy thinking about everything. His great uncle and grandfather who served in the second world war one of whom didn't come home the men he had lost Jaffa who was killed by a jellyfish sting, ET murdered to cover up a oil skimming ring because he was in the navy and knew too much and Swain who along with Jim who was a SAS serving on his ship blown up in front of them saving Cairns from a dirty bomb and terrorist attack. He wished that the list of those would stop growing but it never did. It was a list that was never ending always growing with space always left on the memorials for future conflicts, for future loss future remembrance

**Monday the 11th marks remembrance day when we remember the fallen the poppy is a symbol of our respect and remembrance for the fallen then and now. we will remember them **


End file.
